


Landed.

by jajudeeds



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Kang Younghyun Is A Mess, M/M, does this count as canon divergence? i cant tell, how is that not an official tag yet, im just a sucker for rare pairs okay what did you expect, implied poly between park bros and dowoon but i cant figure out their ship name for the life of me, jinyoung and park bros are mentioned too, lots of fluff because this is a very self indulgent fic and i can do what i want, theyre whipped for each other your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajudeeds/pseuds/jajudeeds
Summary: Younghyun wishes he knows how he got into this mess.Well, to be honest, he does, but he doesn’t want to admit that to anyone, especially not to himself. It was just a series of unfortunate events, one not-so-good decision leading to another, all of them bringing him here to this moment.So, if the ground could just open up and swallow him whole any time now, that would be great.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Kang Younghyun | Young K
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Landed.

Younghyun wishes he knows how he got into this mess.

Well, to be honest, he does, but he doesn’t want to admit that to anyone, especially not to himself. It was just a series of unfortunate events, one not-so-good decision leading to another, all of them bringing him here to this moment.

He’s managed to make a complete fool of himself in front of his crush, the one he’s been pining after for months, in fact. And it’s not like this was new to him, per se, but he hasn’t done anything remotely embarrassing in front of the other for quite a while now, so he genuinely thought that he might have become less of a dumbass and more of a suave, smooth talking guy. News flash: he has not.

So, if the ground could just open up and swallow him whole any time now, that would be great.

The lyrics weren’t coming to him.

Maybe it was the pressure from the short time frame they had, but was it really an excuse? Younghyun has worked under harder pressure than this during the Everyday6 era, literally pumping out two songs every single month like some sort of machine, not to mention the entire promotions that came with it. This was supposedly a breeze compared to that disaster.

Still, his pen kept tapping on the table, as he listened to the melody of the song again through his earphones, and he really, really couldn’t think of anything to write now. Working on this sub-unit was harder than he anticipated, and he should have expected it somehow, with the lack of two instruments, they had to experiment on their music a lot, trying to stay authentic to their Day6 sound.

To make it simple: Younghyun was struggling.

He’s been juggling all these projects, all these side-jobs, all these things to make sure that Day6’s name was still out there, still active, still being talked about by the masses. And it’s not that he doesn’t love it. He does. He loves doing all these things. He loves being busy. He loves having schedules, having things to do. Not everyone has the luxury of it.

But the weight he’s been carrying on his shoulders seems to get heavier by the day, and sometimes he wishes that he had someone to lean on during these times, and not be the pillar.

He’s been coming up with content and filming for YBC, releasing his demos on Youtube, his Young One side-project still ongoing, and he’s still coming up with lyrics for other artists, not to mention he had to work on his own. He’s thankful he has a manager to keep track of all his schedules, because if it was up to him, he’d probably forget half of them.

But there was one schedule that he always looked forward to, slightly a bit more than the others.

Idol Radio.

Oh, Younghyun could really let loose there.

Although he technically had a job to do as a DJ, he always had fun dancing to the guests’ songs, and Younghyun has always been a person who likes to be surrounded by others, feeding off their energy. There has never been a night on Idol Radio that he didn’t enjoy to the fullest.

He didn’t have to be Young K, the bassist from Day6, the lyrical mastermind, the one showering My Days with content every single day. He could just be… him.

Maybe after his Idol Radio schedule that night, he would feel a bit better.

Younghyun wasn’t really paying attention to what he was doing.

Youngjae (bright, sunny, handsome Youngjae. Younghyun could probably wax poetic about him if he had time) had just finished a dance routine with the guests, while Younghyun was cheering alongside them, giving Youngjae an applause for his efforts.

His hair was sticking out a little here and there from the dancing, and before Younghyun could even register what was happening, his hand already moved to pat Youngjae’s hair down.

_Oh_ , Younghyun thought, _his hair is so soft. And fluffy._

He saw Youngjae’s eyes widened just a fraction, before looking away from Younghyun, avoiding eye contact. But Younghyun, having no self-control at that particular moment whatsoever, just continued to pat Youngjae’s hair down until it looked as presentable as before.

Even after Younghyun pulled away, his fingers were still tingling from the contact, thrumming with energy.

They continued the session with no hiccups, and once it was time for the ending song, Younghyun did as he usually does and started dancing to it, letting himself loose, not caring how ridiculous he looked.

Then, he heard Youngjae’s loud, boisterous laugh, and he could see from the screen as he was dancing, Youngjae’s wide smile looking at Younghyun. He thought that even if the guests, or the audience, or even the staff thought he was weird, he would gladly be a fool his entire life if he could witness Youngjae happy like this.

At the same time, a melody started playing in his head, the same melody he had been listening to on repeat over the weekend.

_Huh._

At that very moment, Younghyun already decided what the song was going to be about.

As soon as he got home, he holed himself up in his room, writing line, by line, by line. It didn’t take him very long, all the words came like someone just dunked a bucket of water over him, a burst of emotions begging to be written down on paper. Younghyun took all the feelings he has left unsaid, and turned it into his masterpiece, as he feels his chest being forced open, leaving himself breathless.

And then, without any warning, he barged into Wonpil’s room, shoving the paper into his face, satisfied that he finished the song that same night.

Younghyun was nervously fiddling with his fingers.

Wonpil hasn’t said a word the entire time, reading through the lyrics quietly, and as the seconds on the clock passed, Younghyun got more and more anxious.

Was it too straightforward? Or too vague? Or too confusing? Or…

“Hyung.”

Younghyun watched as Wonpil looked up from the paper, giving him a smile.

“I love it.”

“You do?”

He nodded, “Let’s try playing it tomorrow with the lyrics.”

Younghyun exhaled a sigh of relief.

Just as he was heading out the door, lyrics in hand, Wonpil asked, “Didn’t you just come back from Idol Radio?”

Younghyun turned, while trying to school his face, not letting any of his emotions show.

“Yup.”

“I see.”

He thought he got away scot-free, about to close the door to Wonpil’s bedroom as he made his escape, when he heard Wonpil speak again.

“Glad you got some inspiration then.”

Man, Wonpil was too observant for his own good.

To be honest, Younghyun didn’t really plan on doing anything, in terms of Youngjae.

He wasn’t even sure about what he felt for the other, still unfamiliar with the feelings in his chest, but he did know this.

He knew that whenever Youngjae smiles, it feels like someone forced their hand into Younghyun’s chest and squeezed his heart in their fist. His smile was bright, and he could really understand where the nickname Sunshine came from, whenever Youngjae blinded him with it. He knew that Youngjae’s laugh was probably the best thing he’s ever heard, ever. It was loud, maybe a bit too loud for some people, but Younghyun loves it. He laughs with his entire body, his hand reaching out to hit something, or someone, with his feet stomping the ground, and Younghyun could feel the joy bursting out of him in waves.

Younghyun loves watching Youngjae laugh, and he made it his mission in life to get Youngjae to laugh like that, every single day.

But he also knew about the contentment he felt during their quiet moments. Their hushed whispers during breaks, their gentle “hi”, “hello” and “goodbye”s shared, their conversations in break rooms, their soft touches during their live radio, too quick for others to see, but the electricity Younghyun feels is enough to energize him for weeks.

He knew all this, but he still couldn’t properly give a name to it, and even if he could, he still wouldn’t dare say it out loud, afraid of the circumstances that came with it.

So he went about his days as usual, thinking that this comfortable distance between him and the Sun was just right, not too close that his wings would melt away, not too far that he couldn’t feel its warmth.

And Younghyun truly was content like this.

Until Idol Radio announced that they’re going on hiatus.

Both Younghyun and Youngjae were on their way out of the MBC building, their managers at the front talking between themselves, probably about the Idol Radio announcement too.

In contrast, they were quiet.

Like if one of them spoke too loud, they would shatter the glass wall they have protecting them, and everything they have built in these past few months would wither away. That maybe, if they could just pretend a little longer, they could stop time in this little bubble they lived in, and they wouldn’t have to be apart.

But Younghyun could also see the furrow in Youngjae’s brows, knowing that being a radio DJ was his dream, was his happiest schedule, and this news may hit him harder than it hit Younghyun. So he spoke anyway.

“You’ll probably get to focus on your music more, and you guys are going to have a comeback soon, right? You’ll need all the rest you can get.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Youngjae smiled.

“And you’re more popular now. There must be tons of schedules you have to attend to.”

And then there was that laugh again, Younghyun’s favourite song to listen to.

Just as they were about to go their separate ways, their company vehicles parked far away from each other, Youngjae spoke up instead.

“We… we won’t be seeing much of each other after this then.”

Younghyun’s heart constricted.

“We could still meet at the JYP building,” his tone light, trying to keep his optimism high, although he knew that chances were low. They rarely saw each other outside of Idol Radio, why would they suddenly run into each other now?

But Youngjae laughed anyway, “You’re right.”

The air around them was so delicate, and Younghyun would do anything to alleviate Youngjae’s worries.

“Let’s just enjoy the time we have now, yeah?”

They were both backing away from each other, heading towards their cars, but he could still see Youngjae’s wide smile.

Youngjae nodded, and softly said, “Goodnight, hyung.”

As he watched Youngjae walk away, he wished that time would stop for them in that moment too.

Time didn't stop for them.

To make it worse, time seemed to fly by right past them, especially during the Even of Day’s promotions, their days filled with one schedule after another. In some ways, it still felt good to finally perform on a stage again, although it was without an audience, but Younghyun figured that beggars can’t be choosers.

And before he knew it, the end of season 1 of Idol Radio was also closely approaching.

Younghyun couldn't do anything to stop it, to slow it down, to just ask the universe for a little bit more time. But no matter how much he begged, the reality still remained the same.

He was now bowing to the rest of the Idol Radio staff, saying thank yous and see you agains, Youngjae right beside him.

Younghyun was about to leave, when he felt his shirt being tugged. He turned to see a hand pulling on his shirt, connected to a flustered Youngjae. Younghyun probably didn't have enough time to hide the surprise on his face, because Youngjae immediately apologized, “Sorry. I just- I just wanted to catch you before you go.”

_I’m all yours_ , his mind supplied. _Shut up_ , he retorted back, _you’re not helping._

“Yeah?” Younghyun not minding the back and forth going on in his head.

Suddenly, Youngjae was bowing to him too.

“Thank you for taking care of me, hyung-”

“Ah!” Younghyun hurriedly returned the bow, “No, thank you! You- you took care of me well, too. Don’t be a stranger okay?”

Youngjae laughs softly, “Okay. I’ll see you around?”

“Yes. Definitely.”

Oh, was Younghyun very, very wrong.

Sometimes Younghyun figured that there's probably another JYP building that he didn’t know of, considering that he hadn't run into Youngjae at _all_.

The most annoying part was _Dowoon_ was the one who always saw Youngjae, but that could be because Dowoon was at the company most of the time, always at the drum practice room, even at weird hours of the day. Maybe Younghyun should consider camping there for once, maybe he would get a glimpse of Youngjae then.

It’s not that Younghyun didn’t have Youngjae’s number. He did.

He just… didn’t know what to do with it.

“Do us all a favor and text him,” Wonpil told him. They were probably tired of Younghyun sulking around the dorms, but they couldn’t really blame him, could they? He had every right to sulk as much as he wanted in his own home. Where else would he sulk?

And what was he going to text Youngjae about anyway?

He did try typing out a text once, but he ended up rewriting it over and over again, everything sounded too dry, too weird, too out of place. Dowoon had looked over Younghyun’s shoulder during his entire attempt.

“Any reason why you’ve been staring at that ‘Hi’ for 5 minutes?”

“Should I go with Hi? Or Hello? Or Hey?”

Dowoon gave him a deadpan expression, “Are you really the person who wrote all our lyrics?”

“Hey,” he warned.

“Oh, so you’re gonna go with ‘Hey’?”

“Fuck you.”

“You’re overthinking this. Just send it,” Dowoon shoved chips into his mouth, not considering how serious the situation was to Younghyun. The brat.

“Easy for you to say. You actually live with your objects of affection.”

“Aha! So you admit that you have a thing for him!”

“Goodnight, Dowoon.”

So Younghyun wasn't going to take advice from someone who didn't have to put effort into wooing his crush. Or crushes. Sungjin and Jae already adored Dowoon with their entire beings that even a blind man could tell.

Anyway, Younghyun hasn't heard from Youngjae in a while, and they both don’t even follow each other's Instagram (although Younghyun had been stalking his Instagram here and there, still afraid to open his stories, in case he checked who has seen them). Would it be weird to follow him now? It would.

_Ah_ , Younghyun thought, _but he probably doesn't think of me anyway. He hasn't tried contacting me either._

He knew Wonpil would say something like, “What if he was the same as you? Too afraid to make the first move?” But this wasn't really the time for some psychological analysis.

So Younghyun did what he did best, which was keeping himself busy.

He’d be so busy, so exhausted, that he wouldn't have the time and energy to think about how much he missed Youngjae.

He was late.

Younghyun had a meeting at the company, supposedly about a future collaboration he was going to do, but he overslept and probably looked like he was run over by an 8-wheeler, his manager had to burst into his room yelling at him that he’s late.

It’s safe to say that the day didn't really start off well.

His manager said that it’d be faster if he just dropped Younghyun off at the front door of the building, and it’s not like Younghyun wasn’t familiar with the company, anyway.

As he waited for the elevator, his eyes still half closed, still trying to tame his hair a little, he heard footsteps approaching him, but he was too tired to care.

Just as the elevator arrives, a ‘ding!’ sound waking Younghyun from his daze, he opened up his eyes to see Youngjae next to him, making him do a double-take.

Younghyun probably looked so disastrous in that moment, that Youngjae also only realized that it was him when Younghyun turned to him.

“Youngjae,” Younghyun muttered, probably loud enough for just the both of them to hear.

“...Hyung.”

Youngjae looked so soft, exactly as he remembered, and they were both so dumbstruck by seeing each other, that the already open elevator in front of them started to close.

Which then Younghyun hurriedly tried to save by pressing the button.

So it has been clear that Younghyun wasn’t in a good state of mind, even before Youngjae showed up, and now that he did, saying that Younghyun was overwhelmed was probably a huge understatement.

As his mind worked faster than his body, his legs not cooperating with the “Don't let the elevator doors close!” instruction his brain provided, he tripped.

He tripped over thin air, or his own two feet, or God knows what, Younghyun didn’t know, that he almost hit his head on the wall in front of him, if it wasn't for Youngjae’s hand, tight on his arm.

Which brought him to this predicament he was in now.

He’s so embarrassed he feels like he deserved to just face plant into the wall instead. Screw collaborations, screw the meetings, and just let him jump over a bridge. That would probably be best.

But then, he hears Youngjae’s familiar laugh, echoing through the hallway, his eyes crinkling into two crescent moons, and oh boy, Younghyun doesn't know how much he's missed Youngjae until this moment.

“Oh, hyung,” Youngjae finally coming down from his laughter, “You’re still funny.”

Younghyun, his mind still working _wonders_ , his mouth already answering, “I’m glad you think so.”

With the awkwardness gone, they fall into easy conversation, asking what the other has been up to this whole time. It’s just a short catch up, the elevator ride isn’t even that long, but Younghyun feels like he could live off of this moment for days.

When Younghyun reaches his floor, he thinks he sees Youngjae reaching out to him, but then he could be wrong, with his brain being weird.

“I’ll see you around?” Younghyun says, feeling a sense of déjà vu. 

Youngjae smiles that bright smile of his, and Younghyun feels his heart slowly becoming whole again.

“Yeah. Absolutely.”

Seconds after the elevator doors close, he hates to say that he already misses Youngjae again.

His manager texted him that he’d be waiting at the front door where he dropped him off, and Younghyun didn't really question him. It wasn't really a peculiar thing to ask of him.

As he makes his way down, he thought of Youngjae again, and about how seeing him just now was just purely coincidental, that he’s probably used up an eternity’s worth of his good luck. Maybe he could ask for some from Wonpil.

Just as he was thinking this while walking towards the front doors, he sees someone sitting on the chairs nearby.

“Oh, you’re here.”

Younghyun’s eyes widened, realizing that it’s Youngjae. Youngjae moves towards him, but Younghyun is still rooted to the spot. He probably looks like a deer in headlights now.

“Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost.”

“I- I’m fine. Yes. Totally. Perfect.”

Youngjae’s eyes crinkle again and Younghyun refrains from screaming out loud.

Youngjae holds on to the back of his neck, “This is probably going to sound weird, but we haven’t hung out in a while, and talking to you in the elevator was too short, so I was thinking-”

_Yes, yes, yes. A million times, yes._ He could ask Younghyun to walk off a cliff and Younghyun would gladly do it.

“-Do you want to come back to my place?”

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh God, Younghyun is short-circuiting. Could Youngjae see that he’s short-circuiting? Because he is.

Youngjae probably didn't process the silence well, because he’s now flustered as he tries to explain, “I- I mean! I didn't really plan on going out! And- And I didn’t plan on leaving Coco alone for so long! So we could just- just order dinner in or something! Only if you’re cool with it though. You don't have to say yes! I’m probably intruding on your time-”

“No!”

Youngjae looks at him with wide eyes.

“No! I mean, yes! Wait-”

Younghyun squeezes his eyes for a moment and shakes his head, as if trying to recalibrate his brain.

“I mean, no, you’re not intruding at all! Yes, yes to going over, if the offer is still open.”

Wow, Younghyun is amazed with himself. Someone should pat him on the back right now.

“It is! It is still open.”

Then they’re looking at each other, smiling like a couple of idiots. Or maybe it’s just Younghyun, because how could Youngjae ever be an idiot. Nope, never.

Youngjae clears his throat, “Uh, you could ride with us? My manager can drop us off.”

“Sure, let me just inform my manager first.”

“Oh,” Youngjae looks flustered again, “He already knows.”

“Huh?”

“Well, I- I had to ask him if you had any schedules after this! And I told him that I could offer you a ride home if you were to decline anyway, that way we could still talk in that car, I guess… I’m sorry if I assumed-”

“No, no, no, no! Don’t apologize! I already agreed, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did,” Youngjae smiles, “Come on. Let’s go.”

They had just finished dinner, pizza boxes lying empty on the table in front of them, as they’re both watching a movie Youngjae chose currently playing on the TV.

The entire night was great so far, phenomenal even. They just talked the whole time, telling each other stories, laughing about incidents that happened during the time they haven’t seen each other. Coco was always close by, sitting in Youngjae’s lap, sometimes even in Younghyun’s, which Younghyun would always catch Youngjae looking at them both fondly.

Now, as Younghyun takes in the peace and quiet, minus the sounds coming from the TV, he finally processes that he really is in Youngjae’s home, he really is sitting beside Youngjae, watching a movie, with Youngjae’s dog at their feet, both their knees touching.

Younghyun couldn't stop himself from admiring Youngjae’s side profile, while Youngjae focuses on the film, even though it was something he's already seen before. He's always seen this angle of Youngjae, sitting beside him during Idol Radio, but never, ever this close.

“Stop staring.”

Younghyun startles out of his thoughts, as Youngjae turns his face towards him, their faces inches away from each other.

Younghyun couldn't really decipher what kind of look Youngjae is giving him now, but Younghyun is probably mirroring his expressions as well, if he could tell.

“I-”

Youngjae tilts his head, looking at Younghyun, waiting.

This is it, the moment of truth. Younghyun thinks that if he misses this opportunity now, he’ll only look back at it in disdain and regret, and what’s the use of being a go-getter his entire life if he couldn’t grab this chance as it stares at him in the face?

Younghyun’s hand reaches out to brush the bangs on Youngjae’s forehead, slightly brushing over the mole under his eye, as Youngjae’s eyes flutter close slightly at the touch.

His hand stays.

“I’ve missed you. So much, Youngjae.”

He spoke it so softly, like a whisper, but he knows that Youngjae heard him. The pause that came after wasn't very long, but it felt like forever to Younghyun, as he wondered if he said the right thing, if he had been reading into this situation wrongly.

But all of his worries melted away when Youngjae covers Younghyun’s hand with his own, slowly turning his head a little to give the inside of Younghyun’s wrist a gentle kiss.

“I’ve missed you too, hyung.”

And Younghyun feels it, the gravitational pull between them both, or it was probably Youngjae pulling Younghyun into his orbit, meeting each other in the middle. They wrapped their hands around each other in a bone-crushing hug, breathing each other in.

Younghyun lifts his hand and fondly places it on Youngjae’s head, as Youngjae fits himself in the crook of his neck perfectly, like it was always meant to be there, like it was made for him.

They keep holding each other for so long, and before he knew it, Younghyun slowly lies down on the sofa, bringing Youngjae down with him in his arms, his fingers running through Youngjae’s hair. He thinks of all the times wondering how Youngjae was doing, only seeing him living in photos, in videos, in words of mouth, longing to hear his voice. Younghyun doesn’t know why, but he feels like tearing up a little.

Youngjae lifts his head and looks at Younghyun, and Younghyun still can't believe that he finally has Youngjae here like this.

“Stay.”

Younghyun wasn't sure if he meant stay the night, or stay forever, but Younghyun knew the answer to both of those things anyway.

“For you? Anything.”

The birds outside the window are chirping like the world depends on it, that it wakes Younghyun from his slumber.

He’s confused for a moment, not recognizing his surroundings, wondering why he wasn’t sleeping on a proper bed, until he realizes the weight on his body. Youngjae was sleeping soundly, half of his body on top of him, while Coco was nestled comfortably beside Youngjae, also on top of Younghyun, like they were a little cuddle pile. If only someone could take a picture of them like this.

He thinks this was probably what heaven feels like.

Younghyun runs his hand through Youngjae’s hair repeatedly, brushing his cheek every now and then.

The action causes Youngjae to slowly stir awake, and Younghyun could see that he was probably having the same train of thought as Younghyun did, looking a bit surprised at first to see their positions, but it quickly turned into a smile.

Younghyun, still a hand in Youngjae’s hair, whispers out, “Hi.”

Youngjae gives him a soft smile, and he didn't think it was possible, but Youngjae leans his head further into Younghyun’s chest.

“Hi.”

God, if he wasn’t sure before, he’s definitely sure now.

Younghyun was, is, will probably always be, very much in love with Choi Youngjae.

He didn't want to leave him now, (well technically he didn’t want to leave him, ever) but they both might have schedules to attend to, when Younghyun suddenly had a thought occur to him.

“What do you have planned today, Youngjae?”

“Hm?” Youngjae lifts his head, his chin on Younghyun’s chest, as they look at each other. “Probably just going to go to the studio…”

“Let's go somewhere today.”

“Oh?”

Younghyun touches Youngjae’s cheek lightly. Wow, he still can't believe he gets to do this. Did he save a country in his past life?

“Let’s go. Let’s do anything you want. Anything you like. We can bring Coco with us. Let's go to a dog cafe. Or eat something delicious. Or go to the beach. Or-”

“Anything?” Youngjae’s eyes glitter for a second, “But don’t you have any schedules, hyung?”

Younghyun shakes his head, “Let’s not think about schedules today. No schedules, no deadlines. Today, it’s just us.”

Youngjae sits upright all of a sudden, catching Younghyun by surprise.

“Oh my God, I need to get ready. You! You need to get ready too! We have to make the best out of today-”

Younghyun laughs, sitting up beside him, “Hey, relax. There's no rush. We have all the time in the world.”

Youngjae looks at him as if he just said the most ridiculous thing.

“No, we don’t. There's only 24 hours in a day. So we need to strategize and plan out-”

Before Youngjae could spiral into his excitement, Younghyun kisses him.

He could feel Youngjae freeze for a moment, before relaxing and easing into the kiss, a smile forming on his face. He didn’t realize it, but Younghyun was smiling too. Kissing Youngjae was a dream come true, like all of Younghyun’s birthday and Christmas presents wrapped in one, and Younghyun just wants to take his time to unravel this gift.

Younghyun was wrong before, _this_ is what heaven feels like.

Younghyun places his hands on both sides of Youngjae’s face, pulling him closer, while Youngjae has his arms around Younghyun’s neck. They keep giggling, trying to stop smiling even though they couldn't, as they continue to kiss each other.

When they separate, their foreheads still touching, Youngjae laughs softly, “Or, we could just do this all day.”

“I wouldn't be opposed.”

“Aw, but I really want to go out too. But this…”

“5 minutes. Let's do this for 5 minutes,” Younghyun already moving to close the gap.

Which they both know would be an impossible feat, because 5 minutes turned to 10, and 10 turned to 15, and when Youngjae accidentally glances at the clock, he nearly pushes Younghyun off the sofa, saying something about “You distracted me for so long, hyung! We’re supposed to get ready!”. But when Younghyun pulls Youngjae down for one last kiss, he doesn’t say no.

They’re back in Youngjae’s home, Youngjae pulling Younghyun in even after he said he’ll just drop Youngjae off after their long day out.

They had a fun day all right; going to dog parks, visiting music stores, eating at cafes, anything that they could think of on a whim, they did it right then and there, pulling each other by the hand to their next destination. Does it really matter if anyone saw them? He had Youngjae’s hand in his, so Kang Younghyun is already winning in life, anyway.

Younghyun thought that Youngjae would want the rest of the night to himself to rest, but both of them didn’t really want to say goodbye. Not yet. And who was Younghyun to say no to Youngjae?

So here they are, sipping tea in Youngjae’s kitchen, a comfortable silence washing over them. Younghyun has a question running in his head since last night, and decides to throw caution to the wind.

“Yesterday…” Younghyun started.

Youngjae looks up from his cup.

“What made you invite me out?”

Youngjae still has a puzzled look on his face, so Younghyun elaborates further, “I mean, we haven’t contacted each other at all, and you just suddenly asked me right after we met at the company? Not that I don’t appreciate it…”

“Jinyoung.”

“What.”

“I didn’t have the guts to ask you, even on that day, but Jinyoung gave me a stern talking to,” Youngjae puts down the cup in his hand on the counter top, “I told him I saw you, and when he found out that I didn’t do anything about it, he said something along the lines of ‘You’ll never get a chance like this again’, so I just… did it.”

Guess that Younghyun and Youngjae aren't so different after all.

Then he smiled sweetly, the kind he did when he was up to no good. Younghyun gulps.

“Also, Jinyoung said Wonpil told him that you were sulking a lot.”

“What the hell!”

“Aw, were you sulking about me, Younghyunie hyung? Missed me that much?”

“I can’t believe I’ve been betrayed by my own family.”

Youngjae laughs out loud, reaching out to hit Younghyun’s arm repeatedly. Younghyun stares at him fondly, and inhales.

“Iwroteasongaboutyou.”

“Huh?” the smile on Youngjae’s face faltering.

“I-”

“I didn’t hear you wrong, right? You said you wrote a song… about me?”

“I… did. Months ago.”

“Will you let me listen to it?”

Younghyun tries to appear nonchalant, like this was not some great confession that could bare himself open and vulnerable, “Pretty sure you’ve heard it already.”

“What- Wait,” he could see the gears turning in Youngjae’s mind, “From the sub-unit album?”

Younghyun doesn't even have the chance to answer, as he watches Youngjae reach for his phone in a hurry.

“You don’t have to listen to it now-”

“Shh.”

Youngjae scrolls through his playlist, floundering looking for a specific song. Younghyun didn't even have to tell him which one it was, he probably already figured it out anyway.

As the opening notes of Landed plays, Younghyun watches Youngjae listen intently, frowning in concentration. Younghyun couldn't just sit there and watch himself being torn open, his soul being bared for Youngjae to see. So as the first verse plays, he stands and reaches for Youngjae’s hand, Youngjae looking up at him in confusion.

He pulls Youngjae close to him, wrapping his arm around the other’s waist, his left hand holding onto Youngjae’s right. This way, he didn’t have to see Youngjae’s face, he didn't have to see his expressions.

The song continues to play, as they slowly start to sway to it, Youngjae’s chin leaning on Younghyun’s shoulder. He could feel Youngjae’s hand fiddling with Younghyun’s fingers, sometimes tightening during some parts of the song. Younghyun’s heart continues to beat fast.

He thinks of all the times he performed that song, a bright smile present on his face, because all he could picture in his mind was Youngjae. Now, here he was, slow dancing to a song he wrote specifically for the other, in Youngjae’s own kitchen, the dim lights’ glow surrounding them. He sings along with the song softly, engraving this entire moment into his mind.

Once the instrumentals signaling the song coming to an end started playing, he slowly pulls away from Youngjae, just slightly.

“Hyung.”

Oh. _Oh_ , he’s crying.

“This- this song, it’s beautiful. It’s so, so beautiful, hyung.”

Younghyun lets him cry, as he wipes away his tears.

“No one has ever written a song about me,” he sobs out, looking at Younghyun like he doesn’t deserve what was given to him, but he does, he deserves this song and many, _many_ more.

Younghyun places his fingers under Youngjae’s chin, lifting it to let Youngjae look him in the eyes.

“I will write you a hundred songs, no, a _thousand_ songs. I will spend my whole life writing you all the love songs you want, Choi Youngjae.”

Youngjae breaks into laughter, as he pulls Younghyun in, murmuring a soft ‘Thank you’ right on his lips.

They didn’t have to say the words, the song already ringing in both of their minds, portraying it enough for both of them. They always expressed themselves best through music anyway.

**_“But this feeling that you are giving me now, I think this may be love.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> howdy :D guess who finally succumbed to writing a 2young djs fic after debating for so long (and also because i have a long ass WIP i should finish, but i went and wrote this instead lmao). i had so much fun writing this!! this fic was very self indulgent so i hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it <3
> 
> also check out their [live clip of landed](https://youtu.be/60gfqmzjz64), to catch youngk's happy face singing to it, because we love to suffer.
> 
> anyway thank you for reading!! i love reading your comments, so comment as much as you want, or you can yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jajudeeds) instead!


End file.
